Fall Into Me
by EyexLinerxWhore
Summary: It started out friendly, but ended up even better. For Nikki  I'mxAxRockstar . SongficxOneshot. I hope you like it.


_So, I (inadvertently lol) said I would write I'mxAxRockstar a Heath Slater One-shot. So, here it is. I hope you like it Nikki. It was hard for me to write. =P _

_Song lyrics are italicized. R&E&R!  
_

* * *

_**Fall Into Me**_

_I was looking through the chair  
You were looking through the mirror  
Never met eyes  
No, I've never seen clearer than now  
There's no way out_

She was sitting at the bar in a smoky club in Tampa, Florida. She was new to town just looking for a place to relax when she saw him walk in. She noticed his red hair mostly. He was clad in dark blue jeans, black t-shirt and leather jacket.

He noticed her immediately. She was the only female sitting at the bar. Her dark hair was hanging down between her shoulder blades. He saw that her petite torso was covered by a black Guns N' Roses t-shirt. He knew in that moment he had to get to know her.

_I'm tingling in places I didn't know existed  
How are things right and also twisted?  
How can we work this out?_

_Somehow everything in me is changing  
In the most amazing kind of way_

After the night at the bar, Nikki and Heath kept in touch. Nikki was going to cosmetology school to become a professional make-up artist. Heath was a professional wrestler. The more they talked the more they got to know about each other. However, Nikki was hesitant about pursuing anything beyond friendship with Heath even though the attraction between them was more than obvious.

"Nik!" Heath exclaimed as he saw her approaching him. He wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Hey Heathy." She said as she unwrapped herself from him before heading inside a local bar and grill.

"What's going on?"

"I just wanted to see you before I left." He said as he shoved his hands in his jeans pockets.

Her face fell a bit. "Where are you going?" She asked as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I got the call. I'm going to the big leagues!" He said excitedly.

She gave him a half-hearted smile. "Congrats babe." She hugged him again.

The look she gave him didn't go unnoticed.

"What's the matter sweetness?" He tilted her face towards his so he could look her in her hazel eyes.

She didn't answer him. They were getting seated in a cozy booth near a window. It had a view of the bay. She glanced out the window, admiring the oranges and purples of the sunset.

"Nikki?" Heath asked, getting her attention.

She looked at him. "It's nothing."

He gave her an all knowing look.

"Look, I don't want to be that girl." She said sitting back, avoiding his eyes.

"What girl? What are you talking about?" He asked genuinely confused.

"The girl that you leave behind to pursue your dreams. I don't want to be the one that got away," she air quoted got away.

"Or whatever… Plus, how would being friends even work for us? So much has changed." She finally looked at him.

"What has changed? We're still cool. We're still friends." He said as he grabbed her hand and laced his fingers with hers.

"We'll do what we always do, text, email and video chat."

"What about the distance? What about when we want to see each other or go out for ice cream or…"

She was cut off by him leaning across the table and kissing her squarely on the lips. Her heart clinched. Heath broke the kiss much too Nikki's dismay. She didn't want him to.

_Every single breath you take away  
Gives me more life than before  
We could be the perfect masterpiece  
Baby, bring me in  
And fall into me_

Later that night, Nikki couldn't sleep. All she could think about was the kiss between her and Heath. She wasn't expecting that from him. It was lovely. She wanted to ask him where the kiss came from, but he was on a flight to start his dreams. She would just have to wait for him to come back.

_Whenever you are near  
I feel like we could do anything  
And I think we should now  
We'll take the town_

Heath's first week with WWE had flown by. He did exactly what he told Nikki they would do. They emailed, texted and chatted via video on Skype. He was coming back today and they were finally going to get to spend some time together. She missed him, but she was still too scared to admit how deeply those feelings ran.

She got out of bed and got ready for the day ahead of her. She was trying her hardest not to think negatively about the situation or how her feelings might backfire on her. Today was just going to be a day where she and Heath could take on the world. That's how it had always been.

_Your eyes tell me something  
Afraid to misread  
But if I'm wrong  
What if you mislead me?  
Still, it's worth the thrill_

_Somehow everything in me is aching  
Just to hear your gentle voice again  
_

She drove to Heath's apartment which was only 10 minutes away from hers. It was a beautiful day out and they had figured they'd spend the day in the sun. She was wearing cut off jean shorts and a white bikini top. Her feet clad in white flip flops. She pulled into a spot in the small parking garage before making her way up to Heath's apartment and knocking on his door.

"Open up Red!" She said from outside the door before knocking again.

"I'm coming. Give me a sec." She barely heard him yell.

He yanked the door open and she had to keep letting her mouth hit the floor. He was clad in only a towel.

"Uh… Nik?" He asked with his trademark smile. He noticed the way she was drinking him in.

"Hey!" She said as she shook her head. Heath just stood there amused by the blush that was creeping up her neck to her face.

She ran her hands through her hair, laughing at herself on the inside at what just happened.

"I'm gonna go finish getting ready." He said as she turned around to only look at his face.

"I don't get a hug or anything?" She said pouting.

Heath couldn't help but smile at her. He walked over to her and wrapped her in one of his trademark bear hugs lifting her off the ground. He put her back down and held her an arm's length back.

"I missed you Nikki." He said sincerely as he pulled her back to his body. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck.

She stood there looking into his brown eyes. She read exactly what they were telling her, but she was afraid that there was a possibility that she could be wrong. But, in that moment, being there in his arms it was worth the risk.

"I missed you too."She said before standing on tip-toes to kiss him gently on the lips.  
_  
Every single breath you take away  
Gives me more life than before  
We could be the perfect masterpiece  
Baby, bring me in_

_Things aren't simple anymore  
Can't jump in until you know  
But I think that I just might  
Close my eyes and hold on tight  
_

It was another late night and Nikki was in bed with her mind racing. Her and Heath had an amazing day at the beach, but that was two weeks ago already. They had been keeping at the routine of keeping in touch, but she wanted him there. She had to tell him how she felt or it was going to eat her alive.

After the day at the beach she had decided that he was worth the risk. She would never know what it would be like unless she took the plunge. And that was exactly her plan.

_To every single breath  
To every single breath_

_Every single breath you take away  
Gives me more life than before  
We could be the perfect masterpiece  
Baby, bring me in  
_

Heath left from the airport straight to Nikki's apartment. He hadn't admitted to anyone, but he was crazy about her. At the beach, they were laying in the sun goofing off, laughing and having a great time together. It also didn't hurt that he was noticing how flirtatious they were with each other. It was more than flirty comments lately. They had been holding hands and being sickeningly affectionate. It blew his mind.

He realized he had to make how he felt known. He felt it since he saw how freaked out Nikki was when they went out to eat. He kissed her then and it wasn't just to make her be quiet. His emotions got the best of him that night. He had been keeping his feelings to himself out of fear of scaring her off and ruining their friendship. He figured having her around as a friend was a whole lot better than not having her around at all, but he had crossed that line when he kissed her. He was even more surprised when she kissed him back. He initially thought she was just being polite, but then when she came to his apartment before the trip to the beach and she kissed him, he knew… Or at least had a feeling about them.

_Every single breath you take away  
Gives me more life than before  
We could be the perfect masterpiece  
Baby, bring me in  
Bring me in and fall into me_

He knocked on her door and waited for her to open it. He had his hands in his pockets. He was nervous about seeing her this time. He had something important he needed to tell her.

"Hey! Come on in." She said with a smile.

"Oh man! You're cooking?" He said excitedly as he took off his jacket.

"Yeah! I figured you could use a good home cooked meal." She said as she headed back into the kitchen. He followed her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"If you distract me too much, the food is going to burn." She said sweetly.

He groaned, but kissed her on the neck. She smirked as she stirred the spaghetti sauce.

She finished up her cooking and they sat at the small table in the kitchen nook. They were quiet, but it wasn't uncomfortable.

'It's now or never.' Nikki thought to herself.

"I have to tell you something." She said as she put her fork down.

Heath was drinking his beer, but put it down and gave her his full attention.

"I need to tell you something too."

She raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Okay, so…" She took a deep breath. She couldn't find the words she had been rehearsing to tell him how she felt about him.

Heath could see her struggling so he spoke up.

"I'm falling for you Nikki." He said flat out. "I'm actually pretty crazy about you. All I can think about at the end of every week is coming over here or you coming to my place and being with you. I want to be with you." He said looking her in her hazel eyes.

"Oh shit."

He laughed then. "What?" He asked with an amused tone.

"Are you psychic?"

Heath made a face at her, which made her laugh. She got up from her end of the table and walked over to him. He pushed his chair out so she could straddle him. She kissed him, but this kiss was different. It was fierce and passionate, but loving and tender at the same time. The need to breathe broke the kiss.

"I read you babe. I read you loud and clear." He said breathlessly with a smile.

"You taste like spaghetti." Nikki said with a smile of her own causing him to laugh.

"Only you, Nik." He said before he went in to kiss her again.

They both knew his words had a double meaning. And finally she was alright with that.

* * *

**Artist**: _Hey Monday_  
**Song title**:_ Fall Into Me_


End file.
